1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an image processing apparatus which synthesizes color information with image information.
2Description of the Related Art
Recently, color copiers have appeared in which an image of an original is read, a color is assigned for the read image, and the image having the assigned color is printed. In performing partial color conversion in such a color copier, an area is assigned, for example, by an attached digitizer or the like, and a color and a mode to be converted are also assigned.
In such a color copier, however, area assignment is troublesome. Particularly, if an area to be assigned has a complicated shape, area assignment may not he performed in some cases. Furthermore, color copiers which can perform such color conversion are in general expensive.
A color copier which recognizes an area surrounded by color lines on an original and paints the interior of said area, as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,538,182, is knows as another example. However, in order to assign an area in such a color copier, a specific color pen should be used and the edge of the area should be attentively traced with said color pen. However, such an operation is problematic. In addition, such a color copier is expensive since it requires a color sensor which recognizes color lines.